Balla con me
by Cacciatrice.di.Artemide
Summary: Artemide, dea della caccia e della Luna, votata alla castità, era innamorata di Zoe Nightshade nel senso più divino del termine e non poteva negare che, almeno per una volta nella sua eterna vita, avrebbe voluto amarla nel modo più terreno.


La musica delle lire, tamburi e cimbali, suonati dalle ragazze che ne erano capaci, si diffondeva nell'aria creando un clima allegro e molte delle loro sorelle cacciatrici approfittavano dell'atmosfera festosa e della musica per ballare attorno al grande falò che scoppiettava in mezzo a loro ed illuminava la notte; alcune ragazze erano ancora sedute sull'erba fresca a finire la propria cena fatta, principalmente, di erbe commestibili raccolte nel bosco e carne delle prede cacciate quel giorno arrostita sul fuoco, altre ancora, sedute in gruppetto, ridevano insieme di una o dell'altra sorella che ballava in modo buffo o estremamente scordinato davanti a loro. Artemide non poteva fare a meno di sorridere vedendo le sue cacciatrici così serene e gioiose, specialmente dopo la grande battuta di caccia che si era tenuta quel giorno: avevano cacciato una echidna ed era stata un'impresa piuttosto ardua, avevano avuto addirittura paura di non farcela, di lasciare molte di loro sulla strada ma, per fortuna, si era concluso tutto per il meglio, nessuna di loro era ferita o peggio. Per quello stavano festeggiando. Per quello si erano lasciate andare all'euforia.  
La giovane dea voltò lo sguardo alla sua sinistra e, non troppo lontano da lei, vide la sua luogotenente Zoe seduta lontana dal resto del gruppo, illuminata solo dal fuoco davanti a lei.  
Artemide non aveva mai visto creatura più bella.  
I suoi occhi scuri e profondi guardavano fissi di fronte a sè, assenti e severi, come rapiti da un pensiero malinconico e inafferrabile, stringeva le ginocchia al petto, le sue labbra sottili erano strette in un'espressione di preoccupazione o rabbia o.. No, Artemide non riusciva proprio a capire cosa stesse passando per la testa della sua amata luogotenente in quel momento.  
Amata, sì. La dea della caccia e della Luna, votata alla castità era innamorata di Zoe Nightshade in un modo così travolgente e profondo da dover reprimere i propri istinti di eccessiva protezione quando cacciava insieme a lei, da dover reprimere gli istinti più umani quando si trovava nella sua tenda sola con lei a rivedere strategie di caccia e quant'altro; era innamorata di lei nel senso più divino del termine e non poteva negare che, almeno per una volta nella sua eterna vita, avrebbe voluto amarla nel modo più terreno. Era un desiderio che non avrebbe mai potuto realizzare a causa dei loro giuramenti, un desiderio destinato a rimanere tale ed il solo pensiero le provocava una sensazione di assoluta impotenza nonostante la sua natura divina.  
Afrodite, la dea della bellezza e dell'amore, doveva aver sentito il suo silenzioso urlo disperato perchè, proprio in quel momento, la sua voce le rimbombava in testa. -Vai, Artemide, avvicinati, siediti accanto a lei.- Continuava a ripetere; se la ragione continuava a dirle che era una pessima, pessima idea, il corpo della cacciatrice era già in piedi ad eseguire la volontà della dea Afrodite.  
-Qualcosa non va, mia prode?- Chiese con tono dolce, piegando le ginocchia per riuscire a vederle meglio il viso, una volta fatti quei passi che le dividevano; intorno a loro nessuno sembrava essere stupita da tanto interesse, era piuttosto normale vederle vicine a parlare, non era una novità o, forse, erano così prese dalla festa che stava incalzando da non essersene nemmeno accorte.  
Zoe alzò lo sguardo verso gli occhi della sua padrona e sua dea: anche se aveva l'aspetto di una ragazzina come tutte loro, aveva comunque qualcosa che la distingueva dalle cacciatrici, forse la sua parte divina riusciva a sovrastare il suo aspetto fisico donandole qualcosa di speciale, così speciale da spingere la giovane luogotenente ad osservarla per ore senza mai stancarsi, a sognarla durante le ore notturne, a desiderare le sue labbra più di quanto avesse mai desiderato qualcosa, più di quanto avesse desiderato perfino Ercole. Zoe lo sapeva che i suoi sentimenti rappresentavano un grosso problema, non poteva assolutamente permettersi di confessare ad Artemide o a nessun altro quanto e come, in verità, fosse abbagliata, affascinata, innamorata della dea della caccia, non poteva raccontare ad anima viva quante notti aveva passato a piangere e a pregare la dea Afrodite perchè le facesse passare tutti quei sentimenti inappropriati.. Aveva fatto un giuramento, maledizione! Quando si era unita alle cacciatrici di Artemide aveva giurato di rinunciare all'amore e l'aveva giurato alla stessa dea che in quel momento le stava consumando il cuore; senza contare che quella stessa dea, a sua volta, aveva fatto lo stesso giuramento prima di lei. Quel sentimento non aveva ragione di esistere.  
-Niente che non vada, mia signora, sono solo stanca a causa della caccia. Una notte tra le braccia di Morfeo e tutto sarà risolto.- Rispose sospirando: non poteva dire la verità, l'ultima persona che si era innamorata era stata trasformata in orsa per poi venir cacciata dalla divina gemella di Apollo in persona, non voleva proprio finire così.  
Artemide ascoltò le parole della giovane cacciatrice, prese delicatamente il volto di Zoe tra le mani e, con un movimento delicato, voltò la testa della giovane cacciatrice verso di sè per guardarla negli occhi. -Lo so che c'è qualcosa, lo vedo dai tuoi occhi, Zoe. Qualcosa ti turba. Cosa c'è?-  
L'ex esperide fissò quegli occhi così calmi e caldi della dea, occhi che la ipnotizzavano ogni volta e, dopo così tanti anni, ancora non sapeva se era a causa dei sentimenti che provava o della natura divina della sua signora. -Non posso dirglielo, mia signora. Non vorrebbe saperlo.- Sospirò: Artemide era così vicina a lei, il suo profumo l'aveva accerchiata, non poteva mentire quando la dea era così vicina a lei, non riusciva a concentrarsi su nulla che non fossero i suoi occhi.. O, che Zeus avesse potuto fulminarla, le sue labbra rosa.  
-Sono sicura di voler sapere qualsiasi cosa ti affligga, mia prode.-  
-Non vorrebbe, la assicuro.- Mormorò Zoe con un filo di voce, il suo tono era tremendamente triste ed i suoi occhi, notò la dea, erano lucidi di lacrime: non aveva mai visto la sua luogotenente piangere, nemmeno quando, purtroppo, alcune delle sue compagne erano cadute in battaglia.  
Artemide sospirò: era preoccupata ma insistere non era di certo la soluzione migliore, non c'era certo bisogno di Atena per rendersene conto; si sedette accanto a lei, abbracciandosi le ginocchia, proprio come Zoe, sospirando e tornando a guardare ciò che facevano le loro compagne di caccia, la festa stava continuando, continuavano a ballare, a ridere e divertirsi.  
Afrodite, quella sera, proprio non voleva saperne di lasciarla in pace e continuava a parlarle, a darle i consigli più inappropriati, a farla impazzire.  
Seguendo uno di questi consigli, Artemide si alzò e prese la mano della giovane cacciatrice che, alla vista di quelle azioni, stava guardando la sua signora con lo sguardo pieno di domande. -Mia signora?- Chiese poco prima di venir sollevata di forza dalla dea, che poi la trascinò fin dove le altre si stavano divertendo.  
-Balla con me, mia prode- Sussurrò con tono insicuro: ballare e, soprattutto, ballare con la ragazza che le faceva battere il suo cuore divino all'impazzata, era territorio nuovo per lei, la cosa più romantica che avesse mai fatto con Zoe era stata una battuta di caccia notturna, illuminate dalla luna e dalle stelle, da sole, non si era mai sentita così bene come quella sera.  
La ragazza guardò a lungo il volto di Artemide, quel bellissimo volto, valutando la sua proposta: sarebbe stata molto vicina a lei, molto vicina, sarebbe riuscita a controllare i suoi istinti? Forse era il caso di rifiutare, di dire che le era venuto sonno e ritirarsi nella sua tenda ma, dentro di lei, la voce della dea Afrodite continuava a ripeterle, con voce suadente, di ballare con la sua dea, che quella era la cosa più giusta da fare anche se le sembrava la più inappropriata, decisamente la più inappropriata.  
-Ne sarei lieta, mia signora.- Annuì la cacciatrice accennando un sorriso con il cuore che le batteva quanto un tamburo ed il profumo della dea che le annebbiava i sensi: dannata Afrodite, non si poteva mai dirle di no.

Afrodite sorrise soddisfatta guardando le due cacciatrici dallo specchio che le stava tenendo suo figlio Cupido.  
-Un ballo? Ci siete andata leggera, madre. Di solito vi spingete ben oltre- Osservò il ragazzo castano e dagli occhi azzurri, continuando a tenere lo specchio alla sua divina e bellissima madre.  
-Ci vuole tempo, Cupido. Mi divertono così tanto queste due cacciatrici.. Vedrai, sarà il mio capolavoro, la più bella, intensa, tormentata, silenziosa storia d'amore che io abbia mai scritto.-


End file.
